Change of Heart
by Shelbrel
Summary: A simple lunch date proves to be more than any of them anticipated. Devotionshipping, Puzzleshipping. Rated for swearing and excessive & irrational homophobia. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay so some of y'all are probably saying, "SHELBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU WRITING A YUGIOH FANFIC WHAT IS GOING ON [HIGH PITCHED SCREAMING]"  
If you follow my tumblr you already understand, and let me just say I'm very sorry for this. Anyway, allow me to explain. Well, during that long hiatus (in which I know you all missed me so terribly, right? aahah. no.) I may or may not have become obsessed I MEAN INTRIGUED with a certain anime based off of a children's card game.**

**...it was an accident I swear.**

**Anyway! I really fuckin like ygo okay so I'm gonna write hella fics for pairings I like. h. So here's the very first one, which just so happens to be both Devotionshipping and Puzzleshipping. woot woot.**

**And before you read, know that I am completely against Joey's original opinion (you'll understand once you read) and I was only writing those things cause it was for this particular fic. I am deeply sorry if I offend anyone, but please don't be mad at me, kittens, because being offensive is not my intention whatsoever!**

**Disclaimer: yo real talk if I actually owned ygo would I be uploading a fanfiction about it at three thirty in the morning no I don't think so**

"Alright! That sounds great, see you then!"

Joey's eyes flickered from the screen of the television and landed on his girlfriend as she hung up the landline with a soft clank and settled back down on the sofa, his arm around her shoulder.

"What was that about?," he questioned with peeked interest.

Téa shifted so she could look up at him, an excited smile working its way onto her face. "That was Yugi. He called to invite us to lunch today." Noticing the way his lips curled downward in to a loathing scowl, she quickly added, "And yes, before you ask, Yami is coming too and it _is_ a double date."

Joey groaned audibly, exaggerating it to a great length and earning himself a disapproving expression from Téa. She knew that he had a problem with the fact that their friends were together, and just an issue with homosexuals in general. It was one of the flaws he held that had made her hesitant to be in a relationship with him, as she herself believed that no one should be judged for who they love. In the end, she'd decided to give him a chance, figuring he would could eventually learn to think as she did. Apparently her assumption had been too ambitious, as to this day Joey still attempted to distance himself from Yami and Yugi as much as possible.

"Stop that," she reproached sternly. "You know how much I hate that. They're our friends, and you shouldn't treat them any differently just because-"

"Alright, alright, jeez," Joey cut in, avoiding another replay of the tedious speech he'd already heard dozens of times. "I'll go to lunch, if it'll make you happy."

"Thank you," she replied, softening her expression and leaving a quick, grateful smooch on his cheek, patting it with her palm afterward.

* * *

The four of them had chosen to meet at a nearby diner they'd never tried before, Téa wholeheartedly refusing to ever eat at Burger World again after she'd been fired from there a few months prior. Whenever the mishap was brought up in conversation, she defended by saying wet floors can be more slippery than they actually appear, and it was not her fault that some sleazy guy didn't appreciate having his order dumped in his lap- even by accident.

Having arrived before the other couple, Joey and Téa chatted softly to themselves, keeping up conversation until they saw Yugi and Yami approaching their booth. Their fingers were interlocked, Joey noticed, having to hold back the urge to sneer. While they'd been talking before, he'd made a promise to be on his best behaviour. Téa stood and hugged them both individually, exchanging upbeat hellos while Joey offered a mere wave in greeting, and got answered with the same gesture by both of them.

Smoothing out the bottom of her skirt, Téa took her seat next to her boyfriend again. "How have you two been? It feels like forever since we've gotten together like this."

Yugi nodded, still smiling as he sat down across from them. "I know, we really should meet more often."

From there the conversation carried on smoothly, though it was mostly between Yugi and Téa, Yami being his usual, less loquacious self, and Joey choosing to act distant and reserved. He didn't have anything to input into their lighthearted discussion, until the topic was directed towards relationships.

"So," Téa began, drawing out the sound of the 'o'. She snapped her gaze at Yugi, meeting his round, lavender orbs with her own pair of cerulean. "What's been up with you guys _romantically_?"

Her expression held only mischief, eyes narrowed and mouth curved on one side in a playful smirk, which told Yugi that she did not intend the question innocently. A barely visible blush dusted the tops of his cheeks with a light pink, and in that moment was thankful that the restaurant had such dim lighting that it concealed it entirely.

"Oh...uh...," he trailed off without answering at all, glancing to the side at his partner. He knew Téa hadn't meant to pry, merely intrigued and slightly bawdy, and she had always been curious about their relationship. Not exactly _always,_ for in the beginning she was only full of envy that the pharaoh had ended up with Yugi instead of her, but eventually got over the immature jealousy once she ended up with Joey.

"It's been going splendidly," Yami responded, sensing Yugi's discomfort. He leaned forward, matching Téa's suggestive mien, he himself much bolder and not nearly as private as his lighter half. Téa snorted, her mouth quivering with suppressed laughter. But she held her composure, resting her chin on folded hands and giving Yami another salacious, almost daringly flirtatious stare.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?," she prodded pruriently, tacking a sly grin on as punctuation to the lewd inquiry.

"Why don't I give you a demonstration?"

Then, without waiting for a reply, Yami leaned to the side and locked lips with Yugi, his partner's yelp of surprise muffled by his mouth. The kiss didn't last long at all, the two parting almost as soon as they ha connected. Yugi's blush was much more prominent after that, shoving the pharaoh's shoulder in the direction opposite him, but laughing lightheartedly all the same.

Téa's fit of giggles was interrupted by an unpleasant gagging noise sounding beside her. She glanced to the source of the sound, seeing the sickened sneer still present on Joey's face. He gazed to his right when a sharp elbow jabbed into his side, softening his expression instantly. Apparently both the other occupants of the booth had heard it as well, as Yugi's eyes were downcast, appearing a mix of embarrassed and dejected, while Yami was staring directly at Joey, almost challenging him to make a comment.

Both were also aware of Joey's homophobia, though neither ever brought it up with him, not knowing how he'd react. When they'd first come out that they were dating, it had been to all of their friends at once, and none of them reacted the way Joey had, insulting them and their sexuality as a whole. Tristan and Duke both had to intervene, attempting to knock some sense into him by shoving him and yelling until he stormed out, all while Téa and Mai had watched the scene unfold, shocked. Obviously they didn't like the way Joey acted toward them, and sometimes the things he said could be really thoughtless and hurtful. Yet they kept the friendship alive, not willing to lose such a good friend over such nonsense.

Awkwardly, Joey cleared his throat, and all were thankful when their server approached the table to take their orders, reappearing in near record time with four drinks.

"Anyway," Téa said, after sipping her pink lemonade. "Have you seen that new movie...oh what's it called...? You know, you one about the girl who's parents want to keep her away from the boy she likes? Endless Love*, I think it's called."

To Yugi, it sounded like just about every other romantic movie ever created, but apparently girls ate that kind of thing up, so he nodded courteously to show he was listening. He wasn't very interested, but he was grateful to Téa for picking up the conversation after the little bump that had occurred, so he entertained her.

"Oh no, I haven't seen it. Is it any good?"

Once again, they chitchated for a few more minutes about movies and whatnot like nothing had even happened. And once again, something had to happen, the subject going back to relationships.

"Well, I mean, since your relationship is going so well, have you ever thought about marriage?"

The question, asked by Téa and directed towards Yami and Yugi, caused there to be silence for a moment, the two exchanging a glance. Finally, Yugi shrugged.

"I don't think we're really ready for that," he answered truthfully, to which Yami nodded his head. "We're still pretty young-well, at least _I_ am." The verbal jab earned him an actual jab from his yami, playful, of course. Téa opened her mouth to continue talking, which she'd been doing the most of out of all of them that afternoon, but instead, Joey spoke for the first time since the duo had arrived.

"Yeah, well, queers can't get married here anyway**, so you don't gotta worry about that."

"_Joey_," Téa snapped in warning. "That wasn't polite."

His caramel eyes rolled upwards, seemingly not caring about what his girlfriend had said.

Yugi also brushed over her comment, trying to strike up friendly conversation with Joey.

"I know it's not yet, but maybe someday it will be," he said hopefully. Then, swivelling the spotlight onto the other two, added, "What about you two? Any plans to tie the knot soon?"

Téa waved a dismissive hand, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I feel the same way as you, Yugi. We still have so much time left, why rush into things, you know?"

"Oh I don't know about that, Téa," Yami said, arms folded and legs crossed under the table, choosing to stare to the side instead of make direct eye-contact. "You've got quite the catch, better snap him up quick."

His tone was blatantly oozing with sinister sarcasm, so it was Yugi's turn to reproach his own boyfriend.

"Atem, stop that. Don't be rude."  
Despite how rude Joey had been to them, Yugi was still worried about insulting him, an attribute awarded to him by his pure, shining conscience.

But it appeared to have been too late to worry about offending him, because Joey instantly snapped his head upward, directing a nasty glare at the pharaoh.

"Got something you wanna say to me, flamer?"

"Joey! That's enough!," Téa all but yelled at him. She could hardly believe how horribly her boyfriend was acting, not recalling him ever being this cruel to their friends, besides when they'd first come out. She had no idea what was causing him to be this awful now, but if he didn't let up soon, she'd force him to.

Yami glowered fiercely across the booth where Joey sat, directly in front of him.  
"Actually, yes I do."

"Then go ahead," Joey challenged with a sneer.

Yami's jaw unclenched in order for him to shoot back a rebuttal, but to both Yugi and Téa's immense relief, the comeback never left the confines of Yami's mind. Instead, their waitress returned with a large round tray carrying four plates and set each one in front of its respective diner.

The tension in the air was still thick and prominent, but the food in their mouths kept them from talking so much and set up a blockade for any more arguments.

"Mm, this place is really good," Téa praised. It was the first time any of them had been there and most likely would not be the last, if the delicious cuisine was any indication.

Yugi hummed in agreement, swallowing a bite of the hamburger he ordered. "I know, we'll have to come again some time."

"Oh, absolutely," she replied, smiling brightly and nodding.

"Maybe we will come here again," Joey added, straightening up in his seat. "Just not with you two fags."

The clatter of a fork clanking down on ceramic caught his attention. Téa was glaring at him in a way that told him if he spoke again it'd be that last thing he'd ever say, both hands gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles.

"God, Joey, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Hearing Téa swear caught him slightly off guard, so he just stared at her dumbly without replying.

"Do you even think at all before you speak? Or care at all about anyone else's feelings?," she continued, asking rhetorical questions meant to offend him, or at least make him realize and take responsibility for his actions. "You're a real jerk, you know that? I can't understand how you could be so hurtful, and to your friends on top of that!"

"Come on, Téa, I was only kidding-"

"'Only kidding'? That wasn't just playing around, Joey. Newsflash, when you joke around, it supposed to be fun for both people, not just you!"

He opened his mouth to spit out a response, but she held up a hand to shut him up.

"No. You don't get to say anything. Not until you learn to be a decent human being." She abruptly grabbed her purse, pulling it up onto her shoulder before storming out of the restaurant with a fling of the door that was more forceful than necessary, making the tiny bell at the top jingle violently.

Silence flooded the establishment, creating an awkward atmosphere throughout. It was apparent that Téa had been speaking quite loudly, which was what Joey was going to mention before she held her hand up to silence him. Most went back to their personal business once she'd left, but a few spectators' gazes lingered, which Joey took care of by gazing right back. The fury in his eyes told them all to mind their own business, which they all fervently scrambled to do. Once no more attention was on their booth, Joey turned back to face Yami and Yugi, both of them looking equal parts dumbfounded and impressed.

Joey released a breath, never before having been so intensely bitched out by his girlfriend in a public place. It occurred to him how ridiculously unkind he'd treated his friends, and couldn't even come up with a reasonable answer as to why. Sure, he had always had a problem with them being gay, but never had he used such derogatory terms to refer to them or tried to pick a legitimate fight until today. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that they hadn't hung out in such a long while, or maybe that they had never before called what he thought of as 'hanging out' an actual date. Either way, he felt sudden shame and remorse for his immature actions and intended to make amends.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me, but...I'm sorry," he finished lamely, silently praying it was enough of an apology to earn their forgiveness.

"It's alright, Joey," Yugi responded, always being the quickest to exonerate wrongdoings.

"Nah, it ain't, actually. I was a major-league asshole, and I gotta learn not to treat people so shitty." He let out another gradual puff of air, restlessly drumming his fingers on the surface of the wooden table. "Damn, this is hard, but...I guess I'm okay with it if you two are together. And I'll quit judging you guys, too. 'Cause, let's face it, I ain't exactly the best outta the bunch, and I really have no place butting in on your romantic life." Hesitantly, as if testing to assure it was safe, Joey smiled sheepishly, and it morphed into a full grin after Yugi responded with the same gesture.

"Thanks, Joey," he said, still beaming warmly. "That really means a lot to both of us."

Yami nodded, agreeing. "We do forgive you. That was quite a sizeable thing for you to admit, and we appreciate it."

Offering a stiff nod, Joey relaxed slightly, extremely relieved that his friends accepted his weak plea. He then rose, pulled out his wallet, and slapped some bills on the table that would be enough to pay for all four meals.

"I should get going," he excused himself. "Better make sure Téa isn't hoping I assume room temperature***."

They said their goodbyes, and the two were left to themselves, listening to the faint chime of the bell on the front door as Joey departed, heading for home.

* * *

Joey quietly snuck through the front door of the apartment he and his girlfriend shared. Well, he certainly hoped he could still categorize her as that, because after the scene at the restaurant, he wasn't too confident.

Setting down his keys and shucking off his jacket, he cautiously ventured from the living room area to where the closed door to he and Téa's shared bedroom was. Assuming she had walked home, she should have been home since where they had lunch was just a few blocks away.

Tentatively pushing the door open, he peered inside, seeing Téa sitting on the edge of the bed. She was no doubt deep in thought, as she didn't notice him until he'd sat down right next to her.

"Téa, I'm s-"

"Don't apologize to me," she snapped, not even allowing him to finish. "Apologize to Yami and Yugi instead."

"I did."

She blinked in surprise, clearly not having expected him to suddenly become so mature. "You did?"

"Yep. And they were really cool about it, too, so I'm pretty sure we ended on good terms."

For a few moments they were silent, until Joey spoke again.

"I was a real jerk. I'm sorry."

"Well...at least you can admit it."

Despite it being an insult, Joey still grinned broadly, which made Téa break out into laughter and lean against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly in a comforting gesture that came naturally.

"So they really weren't mad? Not even Yami?," Téa asked him, clarifying there was no longer bad vibes between her closest friends and her partner.

"Nope, we're totally cool. They mighta said something if they weren't left speechless from your little display."

Téa groaned, yet still held a hint of bemusement. "Was I really that bad?"

"Nah, of course not," he reassured her kissing her temple and lightly rubbing her shoulder. "But you did attract a minor audience."

She made another highly audible noise of displeasure and flopped backward onto the bed, covering her face with both palms, elbows bent and pointed upward. Joey laughed good-naturedly, patting her thigh before shifting so he was laying on his side next to her, leaning on his elbow. Removing her hands from her face, Téa reached over and clasped one of his, holding onto it for no reason other than simple, sweet affection. Leaning over, Joey planted a soft kiss to her lips, then settled back down with a dreamy smile spread across his face.

"Love you, Téa," he mused with utmost sincerity, the same way he'd said it to her a thousand times before.

She glanced over to him, unable to prevent the curling of her lips. "Love you, too."

**A/N: Devotionshipping is so important omg. It is the light in my life holy sHIT.**

**also. u like that hella creative title. oh yeah. literally taking the title of a ygo card & naming ur ygo fanfic after it. so innovative.**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this, my very first Yugioh fic. Hella. Expect more in the future. But until then, stay hella radical and hella precious, and rule the world with an iron fist. Take no prisoners.**

***I've never even heard of this movie, I just literally searched "romantic movies 2014" and chose the first one aha.  
**just assume they live in a place where it's not legal cause I'm not 100% sure which states allow it and which don't.  
***assume room temperature: idiom; means to die (just to clear up any possible confusion).**


End file.
